


Cocoa

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Starfleet Academy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones knows how to make a Vulcan crumble.





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “5. College [...] M/M Spock and Leonard McCoy --Spones AOS Jim can be in the story, not the relationship preferably. Chocolate is involved at some point. [...] as smutty as possible” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/161379570810/au-prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He isn’t particularly surprised to come home to find his roommate lounging in bed. Leonard often complains of the grueling nature of the medical program—which Spock is quite sure is mostly exaggerated—and, while Spock prefers to complete his homework in a timely fashion, Leonard often waits to do it all in a fevered huff at the end. But Spock had hoped, at the very least, Leonard had enough sense not to eat in bed.

As the student rooms have no dividing walls aside from the washroom, Spock is forced to see every detail of Leonard McCoy stretched languidly across the disheveled mattress, sheets tossed back and shoulders lax in the pillows. Leonard has what appears to be the remains of a chocolate bar in his hands, without any sign of wrapping, and the gooey coating slick along his fingers. The heat wave, while perfectly comfortable to Spock, seems to have melted several of Leonard’s brain cells. He refuses to eat such nutritionally invalid choices with the advised knife and fork that Spock would—a San Francisco adaptation, as chocolate bars don’t seem made for chopsticks—and instead pays the consequences. He doesn’t bother to acknowledge Spock’s entrance when he strolls in, only lifts one hand to lick a long line over richly drizzled knuckles.

Spock suppresses a sudden traitorous shiver that threatens to run down his spine. He only hopes Leonard won’t have caught the movement, but naturally, Leonard’s piercing eyes dart over. Spock stays stock still, standing in the middle of the room, one forgotten PADD in his hand and his eyes firmly fixed on Leonard’s long, thick, rough fingers. Holding Spock’s gaze, Leonard lifts them up to his mouth and sucks the index one into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to suck with the most obscene noises Spock’s ever heard.

Spock knows he should look away. The scene is... _barbaric_. But it’s also _captivating_ , in a filthy, forbidden sort of way. Leonard slowly draws his freshly cleaned finger out of his plush lips, and Spock sucks in a shaken breath to say, “I would think a doctor would know better than to eat such unhealthy ‘foods’.”

Leonard just smirks, in that wicked, _horrible_ way that’s haunted one too many of Spock’s dreams. Leonard’s Academy uniform suddenly looks far too tight on him, hugging all his taut muscles and accentuating his perfect frame. Spock’s mouth is dry. Leonard drawls, “Actually, pointy, chocolate’s got plenty of medicinal properties.” He pauses to lick another trail of dribbling chocolate off his wrist, then purrs, “Why don’t you come over here, and I’ll show you?”

Spock’s side clenches. He doesn’t know what it is about this rogue, wild element of a man that always gets to him. Usually in frustration, equally as unwanted as the lust. Spock’s supposed to feel _nothing_ , and Leonard seems to take pride in challenging that every day. 

Spock’s unwaveringly certain that Leonard knows exactly how erotic _hands_ can be to a Vulcan. He just hopes that knowledge came from the medical program instead of his own weakness. He digs his fingers into his palms, only to remember the PADD too late; it slips to the floor.

Spock doesn’t retrieve it. Instead, he watches Leonard hold both index and middle finger together before sliding them slowly into his mouth. That’s the Vulcan caress, and at the moment, Leonard must be caressing his own tongue. Spock hates himself for being _jealous_.

But Spock drifts forward. He can’t stop himself. He came to the Academy _to learn_ , and he tells himself this is just one more study: unraveling the complicated enigma that is the human race. He slips onto Leonard’s bed and crawls forward, until he’s close enough for Leonard to grab his wrist and jerk it near. Then Leonard rubs the chocolate bar along the side of Spock’s hand, smearing sugar right up to the tip of his smallest finger. 

Spock’s whole world seems to narrow in as Leonard leans in, pressing his tongue flat against Spock’s skin. The temperature in the room seems to spike, effecting his entire body, most of all his crotch—he can feel himself stirring and tries to stop, but then Leonard’s _licking his hand_ , dragging up and pressing hard enough to clean it, right up to the finger nail, where Leonard descends and sucks him in. Spock’s breathing hard, fast, unable to think straight. Leonard bobs on and off a few times, then pulls away too soon, and it takes everything Spock has not to insist on more.

Leonard licks his lips as he straightens. He has the nerve to ask, “Wanna return the favour?”

Spock’s speechless. Leonard’s smirk fans so many different flames in him, none of which he should have. While he does nothing but stare at the single fleck of chocolate stuck to Leonard’s strong chin, Leonard finishes the last of the bar in a few quick bites.

Then he presses in again to brush his lips over Spock’s, and before Spock can help himself, he’s opening to lick Leonard’s mouth clean. They’re flattened together in a heart beat, one of Leonard’s stained hands in his hair, and Spock arches forward, leaning in, even parting his legs and shifting so he can drag his crotch along Leonard’s thigh. Leonard kisses him deeper than should be possible, guides him through one fierce, chocolate-flavoured kiss after another, and then wrenches out to bite Spock’s lip and lift sticky fingers to Spock’s mouth.

Spock obediently sucks them in and wonders, not for the first time, if he should request a new roommate—he’ll never get a thing done with this one.


End file.
